Envy
by tinybee
Summary: Part SIX in The Seven Deadly Sins universe. Castiel has always been jealous of Jimmy Novak. The vessel had Harry's love while Castiel had nothing. He experiences emotions through Jimmy and wants what he had. Jimmy/Harry one sided Harry/Castiel.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH pairing. That means male/male. If you don't like it, then don't read this.**

**Part six in the 'Seven Deadly Sins' universe.**

**Pairing: Harry/Jimmy one sided Harry/Castiel**

**Castiel's POV for the most part.**

**AN:/ This is a little shorter than my other ones, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

_"Envy eats nothing but its own heart."_

_- A German Proverb_

He had always felt this feeling. This dark encompassing emotion whenever he saw Harry. Castiel never let it show on his face, keeping a blank mask up whenever he was in either the Winchesters or Harry's presence.

When he first met the Winchesters, he did not expect to see Jimmy Novak's lover with them. At first it had helped convince Dean that angels existed, but soon Jimmy's memories of he and Harry together began to plague him, drowning him in phantom touches and creating human emotions that drove Castiel from deliriously agonising pleasure that threatened to consume him to a deep hurting ache that whenever felt, would nearly drive him to his knees. It did not help that Harry would look at him with such longing and resentment in equal measure, trying every time to look through and beyond the timeless angelic eyes and see Jimmy's own warm happy ones stare back at him instead.

It never happened, and Castiel could see as time went on, that Harry grew more and more resigned to having him here instead of Jimmy.

Sometimes when they conversed, and Castiel would say or do something that was so Jimmy, Harry would pause.

"Jimmy..." Harry would whisper, and for a brief moment would look hopefully up at Castiel, before realisation took ahold of him and he would once again become closed off.

Castiel could easily read the heartache swimming within Harry's expressive green eyes. It didn't help that Harry would see Jimmy's body, his face, and yet at the same time know that it was Castiel that spoke from within his body. The fact that Harry was suffering almost made Castiel wish that he could bring Jimmy back, but the more selfish part of him clung on to the fact that the three humans needed him, needed the angel's help in order to defeat Lucifer in some way, and he wasn't about to disappear anytime soon.

But now he was becoming human, slowly losing his grace bit by bit. And even though the very thought terrified him beyond belief, Castiel couldn't help but think that Harry might give him a chance. If he was human, and no longer an angel of the Lord, then Harry might accept him more easily. Especially since if that happened, then there was no chance of Jimmy ever coming back. It might be seen as a cold thought, one that seemed entirely unfair and cruel to both Harry and Jimmy, but it was one that Castiel had increasingly thought about.

He was jealous of Jimmy Novak. Castiel was willing to admit it. He was jealous of his human vessel. If any of his brothers and sisters saw him now, they would only look upon him in contempt and disgust. But Castiel _didn't _care. This was a testament of how far he had fallen, and even the Winchesters and Harry had noticed. His feelings weren't a secret, if the sympathetic looks given by Sam and the pitying and amused ones from Dean were any indication. Only Harry appeared to be oblivious. Which Castiel was both thankful for and disgruntled by. Would it be better if Harry knew? It certainly couldn't hurt anymore than it did now, Castiel was sure.

Maybe he should take Sam's advice and tell Harry. But then again, Dean did give a good argument against it though.

"Once he realises that you love him, he might give you a chance." Sam had told him.

"With him looking like that?" Dean had scoffed. "No offense, dude, but if my lover ("not that you would have one," Sam muttered) was being used by an angel and I had to face said angel all the time instead of my lover, then I wouldn't want to be anywhere near you. I'd damn hate you for it."

"Dean!"

"What?"

Castiel shook his head to dispel the memory. Both Winchesters were confusing sometimes. However Dean was right, and he needed to come to terms with that.

Harry wasn't his. Harry was Jimmy's, and he hated both his vessel and the wizard in question for that. Castiel could offer Harry anything he wanted, if he just looked past his physical appearance and finally see _him._

* * *

**Only one more to go. And it's not Harry/Lucifer. Sorry to those who wanted Harry/Lucifer or wanted a Harry/John pairing, but I have decided on another one. Only one of you has so far guessed Pride's pairing correctly. Or I think only one, otherwise I've had a lapse in memory... hmm... but anyway, care to guess who it will be next?**

**And yes, I'm also being mean to Castiel. Poor Cass.**


End file.
